


One Kiss To Stop Time

by nicolet



Series: Kissing Fic Meme [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Eyelid Kisses, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Mutual Pining, NOTE: MOST OF THIS FIC IS T-RATED, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rating May Change, Rimming, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, please read the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolet/pseuds/nicolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Give me a kiss, and to that kiss a score; Then to that twenty, add a hundred more: A thousand to that hundred: so kiss on, To make that thousand up a million. Treble that million, and when that is done, Let's kiss afresh, as when we first begun."<br/>- Robert Herrick</p><p>Short fics based on prompts from the Kissing Fic Meme on Tumblr. Ratings and pairings change with each chapter. Please heed the notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kissing In The Rain - Tsukishima/Yamaguchi

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed short prompt fills that probably aren't any good but keeps me going. If you'd like to request some, check out my writing blog @nicolet-writes on Tumblr!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @anon asked for:   
>  **15: Kiss in the rain. Tsukishima/Yamaguchi from Haikyuu!!**
> 
> Rating: T

The rain is merely a drizzle at first, falling down like tears after watching a sad movie. It isn’t an outpouring of sorrow like a torrential river, merely a slow trickle slipping down someone’s face. The rain’s like that, a melancholic feel to it.

It’s quiet and Tadashi appreciates the slow refreshing breeze that surrounds them both.

Kei’s listening to his music, and if Tadashi strains, he can hear the soft melody drifting out from Kei’s earphones. He knows when Kei pauses his music.

Kei slips down his headphones, and they continue walking in that comfortable silence that envelopes them both like a warm hug.

Tadashi’s hand lightly touches Kei’s. Kei smiles, and Tadashi knows he’s one of the few that has seen that sweet smile that causes Kei’s lips to curl at the sides, eyes crinkling at the corners.

They hold hands, swinging them as they walk.

He’s filled with joy, his heart swelling with happiness, like a small fire warming him up from the inside, spreading to all his limbs, making them tingle.

It’s a slow dance of emotions, drifting quietly in and out.

“You did amazing today,” Kei says, smiling and Tadashi wonders what it is that he remembers.

He only recalls Kei being the cool one, much like the Iron Wall, he’s able to block any spike that goes his way.

Before Tadashi’s able to deny the statement, Kei glares at him. “Just accept the compliment Tadashi.”

He laughs, moving closer towards Kei, that they’re both half stumbling as they walk, bodies pressed tightly against each other, both unwilling to move away.

The rain’s getting heavier, and they’re about to get drenched.

Tadashi doesn’t bother with an umbrella, and neither does Kei. It’s exhilarating, and refreshing, to feel each droplet sliding down their skin. Skin that had been slick with sweat as they fought their best against Shiratorizawa.

Kei tugs him along a path that’s void of anyone else this late in the evening. He pulls Tadashi close, closer, and they settle down on a bench, thoroughly wet now. Clothes completely soaked.

His fingers, bandaged up, trace the rain droplets down Tadashi’s face.

It’s rare for Kei to be this affectionate, but they’re still flushed from the adrenaline of the game, and the victory they achieved. The rain that falls over them, it washes away any reservation, leaving only the unmistakable love for one another.

Tadashi grips Kei’s shirt, and the fire within him, the happiness blazes brighter, igniting passion, making him giddy. He releases his hold, takes a deep breath and presses his palms on Kei’s chest, moving them upwards slowly, watching Kei’s pupils dilate with his actions.

He finally loops his arms around Kei’s neck, pulling down with a kiss, the sweet taste of it, along with droplets of rain that slips in as their tongues tangle together.

They’re chest to chest, so close, sharing the same heat, the same flames of desire.

They kiss as if there’s no tomorrow, as if they’re trying to consume one another. Tadashi’s breathless, forgetting exactly how to breathe as Kei ruthlessly bites his lips, hand at the back of his head, not allowing Tadashi to escape.

 _Ah,_ as if he ever would.

“Kei,” he says, gulping down air when they finally pull apart. The look on Kei’s face causes him to shiver, and Tadashi has to take a moment to just breathe.

“I’ll stay by your side,” he says, and Kei kisses him again, his lips swollen and red by their kisses. Kei moans, and Tadashi takes the chance to lick in, tracing every teeth.

The rain continues to pour, unable to douse the fires within them both.

“Together,” Kei says, gripping Tadashi in a one-armed hug. His words causes Tadashi to smile. “Together,” he repeats.

To the end.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably happens after their last match in their Third Year. Both of them are afraid of what lies ahead, an uncertain future. But one thing is for sure, that they'll be together. Always.
> 
> Sorry if you've read this one already! Decided to repost it separately from the other OPM prompt fills because I need my fics organized in a way that makes me feel not so stressed up haha.


	2. Rimming - Kuroo/Yamaguchi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @anon asked for:  
>  **22 hq kuroyama for kissing meme**  
>  **22: The most intimate kiss of all aka cunninglingus. Which I changed to rimming.**
> 
> Rating: E

“You’re so good for me,” Kuroo whispers, raspy and deep, hands on Tadashi’s sides; trying to soothe him but burning him from the inside out instead.

He moans, letting loose the fire that’s within him, aching, wanting more and _more_.

Tadashi feels like a wet, hot mess, his arms shaking, body wrecked with pleasure—

_How did it come to this?_

It had been a celebration, Japan’s Volleyball Team’s victory against the American team. Shou-kun and Tobio-kun had invited him and Kei, and since it’s been a while since they’ve all met; he agreed.

The whole Nekoma team had been there too, and it got rowdy very quickly.

Alcohol was sloshed around, and Tadashi had been given cups of it.

He hadn’t known what came over him, but he had drunk them all down, welcoming that dizzying warmth that made everything feel so sweet and nice.

Kuroo was drunk too, and he had been lounging around, just watching the rest with half-lidded eyes when Tadashi decided that he looked lonely, and went to join him on the couch.

They were talking, and it’s the first time they’ve ever done so, just the two of them without anyone else around. Kei’s not there to push Kuroo away whenever he comes close to Tadashi.

He had wondered why Kei had always done so—

Kuroo was so funny, and witty, making Tadashi laugh with his commentaries. They got closer and closer, with Kuroo whispering into the other man’s ear as the night dragged on.

Somehow, at the end of it, Tadashi found himself grabbing hold of Kuroo, ending up in the other man’s room.

He had tilt his neck to give the man access, loving how the man laved his tongue across the arch of his collarbone, teeth at nipping him at the skin of his throat, bruising him up, marking him so everyone would know—

Clothes came off, and they were kissing, biting, touching _everywhere_ —

Kuroo looked like he was starving, his eyes were like hot coals, burning Tadashi with that stare. The man licked his lips, slowly, deliberately. 

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” he said, whimpering. God, that was so fucking hot.

Kuroo pushed his legs up, hitching them over his shoulders, his muscles rippling from the action.

He touched Tadashi’s rim with a finger, tracing the opening, and the other man shivered, his body wrecked with pinpoints of pleasure.

With one swift movement, Kuroo grabbed hold of his thigh, holding them up, before lapping at his hole like a starving man.

He clawed at the bedsheets, twisting and turning, filling the air with his breathless moans.

“Kuroo,” he managed, “Ah, _god!_ ”

_And now—_

Tadashi’s still reeling with the fact that Kuroo’s opening him up with his fucking tongue.

The man’s fucking Tadashi with long, deep strokes that alternates with shallow thrusts that causes him to explode, his body roaring, his mind spinning.

“Please,” he says, digging his heels onto Kuroo’s back, dragging him closer, making the man slurp louder, the slick obscene sounds filling the room. “God, I want—”

Kuroo presses in two fingers in, knuckle deep, crooking them to reach that place—

Tadashi comes with a shout, body arching off the bed.

He sees fucking _stars._

When he can finally breathe again, Tadashi moves so that he’s facing Kuroo, and he pushes the man down the bed, straddling him.

 _“My turn,”_ he purrs, smirking, and slides down onto Kuroo’s hard cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is called a drabble collection for a reason! Haha, so I'm ending it there! 
> 
> Never thought I'd write this pairing, but I guess I've fallen into rarepair hell now. Haha. 
> 
> Prompt me for more, and I'll write them. I'm slow, but I'll get them done!


	3. Forehead Kisses - Kuroo/Yamaguchi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @wincytards asked for:  
>  **Kuroyama forehead kisses for kissing meme (*´∀`*)**
> 
> Rating: T

The first time Kuroo did it, Tadashi thought he was probably still half-asleep. They had just finished volleyball practice, and it had dragged on into the night as they were all nervous about going against another university with amazing players. Kuroo had pressed a kiss on his forehead when Tadashi went over to him to say goodbye.

“Night,” Kuroo said, yawning, seemingly unaware of the way Tadashi’s mouth fell open, blushing hard.

He shook it off, and decided that it was probably just a one-time thing. Kuroo couldn’t possibly know of Tadashi’s crush on the middle blocker, could he?

Things went back to normal the next day, with no sudden forehead kisses, and Tadashi heaved a sigh of relief. It was possibly just a reflex thing.

The second time happened after they had won against Daishou’s university team. Kuroo had a legendary feud with the former Nohebi captain, and upon winning, he had been so ecstatic, he grabbed hold of Tadashi and placed a kiss on his forehead again. This time, he even kissed Tadashi’s cheeks on both sides.

Tadashi felt so flustered, and he was sure that his face was red again. Thankfully, everyone else were still high on adrenaline and the euphoria of victory that they hadn’t noticed anything.

He went back, and wondered—

Perhaps Kuroo had been so used to kissing his little brothers on the forehead, that he had adopted the same habit towards Tadashi.

Kuroo spent a lot of time with Tadashi instead of anyone else in the team, and he had always thought it was because they were the only ones who had known each other briefly during high school. Kuroo was his senior here, and he must have felt he had a responsibility towards the younger man.

That must be the reason.

It did make him feel happy that Kuroo felt comfortable with him, so much so that he thought of Tadashi as his little brother. God, Tadashi was a mess of emotions. He liked that Kuroo kept kissing him on the forehead, as if they were more than friends, but he knew that he might be the only one who felt that way. They were platonic kisses. Nothing more to it.

Then the third, fourth and fifth times, all the way to the twentieth time occurred during different occasions. When Tadashi handed Kuroo his water bottle during practice, after they shared an umbrella together to the dorms where they stayed, when their team went to karaoke together…

Always, _always,_ whenever Kuroo was happy, or sad, he would grab hold of Tadashi, uncaring of whether or not there was anyone else around—

He would hold Tadashi close, pressing his nose against Tadashi’s hair, breathing in deep—

Kuroo would move a fraction away, just far enough to gaze at Tadashi with such a fondness, his eyes sparkling, lips curving into a small smile—

Before he pressed those warm, soft lips onto Tadashi’s forehead. Just a slight pressure that sent tingles down his spine, a deliciously electric sensation that ran down his limbs, making him feel so utterly, completely _loved._

And at the twenty-fifth time, when they were alone, Kuroo having walked Tadashi home after practice despite the younger man insisting that he hadn’t needed an escort; Kuroo did it again. His eyes burning into Tadashi.

“Kuroo-san,” Tadashi said, standing by his door. “Why— Why do you always do that?”

He’ll hope too much, want too much; if this continued on the way it was.

Kuroo merely stared at him, mouth falling open, and Tadashi watched in amusement as the older man abruptly turned bright red.

Kuroo tried to cover his face with his hands, but the younger man pulled at them, holding onto his hands tight.

“Kuroo-san,” Tadashi said again, chest constricting with the knowledge that he might be onto something. His heart leaped with the realization that the older man might actually—

“I like you,” Kuroo said, “And I… I couldn’t help myself! You just look so adorable and I want to kiss you and love you— You’ve never said no to them, and I thought… I wondered why you were so amiable to them, but I couldn’t stop…”

Tadashi laughed, and released Kuroo’s hands only to embrace the older man.

He stood on his tiptoes, his lips meeting Kuroo’s, sending a slow thrumming of pleasure that pooled low in his belly. Tadashi moaned as Kuroo deepened the kiss, tangling their tongues together in a sensual dance that made him lose himself.

They pulled away from each other slowly, and Tadashi smiled brightly at the look on Kuroo’s face. The look of disbelief mixed with happiness. Tadashi felt the exact same way. 

 _“Finally,”_ Tadashi whispered, and when he opened his door, he pulled Kuroo in to shower the older man with more kisses.

He could finally feel those warm, soft lips kissing him _everywhere_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this! I find myself loving this pair more and more as I write them ahaha. Thank you for the prompt!


	4. Eyelid Kiss - Akaashi/Yamaguchi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @anon asked for:  
>  **Can I ask for a prompt for Akaashi x Yamaguchi? ? (HQ!!) For the kiss one if you're still doing it? No.8? Please and thankyou! ♡ (i ship the rarest of rarepairs i know :/)**  
>  **No.8: Eyelid Kiss**
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Hello Anon, and I must admit, I've never considered this pairing at all, much like KuroYama, haha. I tried writing for this pairing, and I hope you like it! There are two short drabbles because I didn't know which one was better, or nice enough to read.

 

**1\. I like you, do you like me too?**

“Ah, the gym’s quieter without Bokuto-san isn’t it?” Yamaguchi says. He shuffles his feet, and Keiji wonders why he looks so nervous.

“Not really,” Keiji says, his gaze on Hinata and Lev making a ruckus in the 3rd gym without the help of Kuroo or Bokuto to egg them on.

Yamaguchi turns to where the first years are joining in on the noise, and he shakes his head. The younger man looks despondent. “My mistake,” he says, “It’s just as noisy as before with them around.”

Keiji narrows his eyes. Yamaguchi must have been trying to strike up a conversation.

Keiji laughs, and he notes that Yamaguchi’s eyes widened a fraction at the sound, before a pleased look settles on the younger boy’s face. “It is nice,” he says, “Most of the first years in Fukurodani aren’t as noisy, and it has been odd without Bokuto-san.”

Yamaguchi’s face brightens up, and Keiji finds himself melting at the sight. He feels all warm inside at the sight of the small smile on the younger boy’s face.

It’s late, and he’s about to suggest that they clean up the gym when he notices that Yamaguchi has been pressing his palms against his eyes.

“You’ve been rubbing your eyes a lot,” Keiji says, and he reaches over to the other boy, pulling his hands away.

“They’ve been hurting,” Yamaguchi says sheepishly, “I think it’s the lack of sleep.”

“It’s not good to rub at them,” he says, frowning. “Your corneas will progressively get thinner.”

“Oh,” Yamaguchi squeaks, and he turns red, his freckles standing out even more.

“Close your eyes,” Keiji says, and Yamaguchi stares at him, mouth falling open before he complies.

He trembles in the older boy’s arms.

Keiji leans down, pressing a kiss onto each eyelid. A soft, gentle press of his lips before he pulls away.

Yamaguchi’s eyes flutter open, eyelashes curling prettily over warm, brown eyes.

“Wha-what was that Akaashi-san?” he whispers, and he’s still so red.

Keiji smirks, adoring the way the younger boy reacts. He feels like teasing Yamaguchi even more.

“Haven’t you heard of that saying? A kiss to make it better?”

 

* * *

 

**2\. Older, wiser, still in love with each other.**

He loves waking Tadashi up by showering him with little kisses. His favorite moments are the times when he’s allowed to press a kiss onto each freckle on the younger man’s face.

One for each star-like freckle on his face.

_One, two, three, ah, four, five—_

_Six, seven, oh, yes, one more on the lips, a mole right there—_

He kisses the moles on Tadashi’s face too, and Keiji adores placing one soft, warm kiss onto each eyelid.

They’re the last place he kisses, because when he does; they’ll slowly flutter open to reveal beautiful brown eyes.

“Keiji-san,” Tadashi says huskily, voice roughened by sleep. “You’re doing it again.”

Keiji smiles, pressing his lips against those dusting of freckles over Tadashi’s shoulders.

Tadashi giggles, reaching out to loop his arms around the older man’s neck.

“Hmm,” he hums, as he continues to press soft, fluttery kisses all around Tadashi’s neck.

“Keiji-san,” the younger man says, laughing breathlessly, “Please kiss me on the lips now.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This rarepair is seriously such a rarity, but they're so cute together!
> 
> I feel like changing the name of this drabble collection to the Give Yamaguchi Kisses collection because everyone seems love this little star angel so much! I LOVE YAMAGUCHI TADASHI so much too. He's one of my faves so I'm really enjoying writing all this! Please prompt me for more if you like! 
> 
> Also, first time writing Akaashi, I hope he was okay! Please let me know what you think. Thank you!


	5. Kiss Along The Hips - Oikawa/Yamaguchi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @anon asked for:  
>  **For the kissy prompt Oiyama with 14!? Starts as kisses then oikawa ruins the foreplay by blowing a rasberry? Please? and thankyou! :)**
> 
> Rating: E

 

 

“Oikawa-san,” Tadashi says, letting out little sounds of pleasure when Tooru’s fingers trace the outline of his ribs.

“Hmm?” he says, arching an eyebrow and looking so utterly smug that Tadashi almost wants to haul him over to kiss the arrogance out of the older man.

“Stop teasing,” Tadashi huffs. He arches his back and moans when Tooru’s response is to suck another kiss at the juncture of his hip and thigh.

His whole body is a shivering, wrecked mess. Tadashi has been on the edge for hours, from Tooru’s patient, slow touches. The younger man’s cock is throbbing, precum steadily leaking down his shaft.

“Oikawa-san,” he says again, “ _Please_ , just fuck me already.” Tadashi’s resorting to begging now. The sensations are tortuous. Slow and light, carefully teasing, with just a slight sting when Tooru uses his teeth to graze at his skin. It’s not enough to get him off and the older man doesn’t allow him to touch his cock.

Tadashi trembles, a mess of need and want.

_“Please.”_

Tooru merely bites him, licking at the mottled red spot he’s made at the groove of Tadashi’s hip. He showers soft kisses down the other side, carefully maneuvering himself that he doesn’t touch the younger man’s aching cock.

“Not till I’ve marked every bit of your body,” Tooru says, grinning at him, “I’ll map out the constellations in the sky on your body.” 

Splotches of red are already blooming on Tadashi’s body, scattered between his moles. Tooru has already kissed his shoulders, over freckles, carefully tracing his tongue over the younger man’s collarbone.

He gradually moved down in his conquest to mark the other man and he’s currently kissing Tadashi’s hips.

“Beautiful,” Tooru whispers, “shining like Jupiter, the brightest object in my sky.”

 _“Ah,”_ Tadashi gasps, his heart beating so fast as Tooru’s words echo in his ears. The older man gets so sentimental, describing their lovemaking in planetary terms and Tadashi can’t handle it sometimes.

“My celestial being,” he says, as he moves to push the younger man’s thigh up to nip at it.

“Stop being so.. It’s too much,” Tadashi whines, fingers gripping the sheets, clawing at it as he tries to calm himself down.

Tooru laughs, bright and beautiful. The older man’s grin is just a touch mischievous and he wonders what Tooru plans to do.

He places Tadashi’s thigh down and hovers over the younger man’s cock, blowing lightly at the crown.

 _“Hng.”_ He bites his lips and tries not to thrust into the air.

Tooru looks at him, eyes dark and heady with lust, smile sultry. The tip of his tongue peeks from his pursed lips, and Tadashi wonders what he’s about to do.

He’s shocked into silence when the older man abruptly blows a raspberry at him.

Tooru laughs again, his deep breathy laughter echoing in the room.

“Oikawa-san!” Tadashi cries out, his cock softening just a little.

“Sorry, sorry,” Tooru says, still trying to contain his laughter. He smiles, eyes crinkling at the corners, looking absolutely lovely, and Tadashi’s anger fades away.

“Sorry,” the older man says again in a soft voice and this time he places a kiss on Tadashi’s cock, leisurely lapping at the precum.

His fingers thrust into Tadashi, where he’s been teased open hours ago. He’s still wet from the copious amount of lube Tooru used when fingering him open.

He moans, hips bucking, thrusting hard into Tooru’s mouth when the other man swallows him down; fingers pressing onto his prostate at the same time.

“Ah!” he screams, writhing and coming undone. His pleasure untangling and unravelling from how tightly he’s been containing himself for hours.

Tooru pulls away slowly, ever so gentle, licking his lips as cum drips slightly from the corners of his mouth.

“Ready for round two?” he says, grinning and Tadashi feels his cock twitch in an attempt to get hard again so soon.

“You’ll be the death of me Oikawa-san,” he says, looking at the other man with half-lidded eyes, a content smile on his face.

“Ah,” Tooru says, eyes sparkling with an obnoxious smile on his face, “but what a way to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, I hope this was okay! Let me know if anyone wants more.

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>  **   
>  Prompt me for more [here!](http://nicolet-writes.tumblr.com/post/139921644689/kissing-fic-meme)   
> 


End file.
